One common type of child-resistant closure that has been utilized is the arrangement as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,662 and 4,375,859 wherein the container has an annular bead thereon with at least one notch therein and the closure has a locking lug on the skirt thereof which must be brought into alignment with a notch to remove the closure by an upward force.
It has heretofore been suggested that a tamper indicating band can be provided in such a package by having a tamper indicating tab formed on the closure with a radially inwardly extending lug such that when the locking lug is aligned with a notch in the bead the closure cannot be removed until the tab portion of the band is severed from the skirt of the closure. Such an arrangement is disclosed and claimed in the copending application Kirit C. Desai, Ser. No. 612,498, filed May 21, 1984, having a common assignee with the present application.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a tamper indicating device for such child-resistant packages which is of a different type and which is low in cost and can be readily adapted to child-resistant packages of the aforementioned type.
In accordance with the invention, a child-resistant package with a snap-on closure comprises a container having a neck finish including an annular retaining bead having at least one notch therein and a closure having a top and a peripheral skirt, the skirt having a lifting tab on the outer surface thereof and a first radially inwardly extending locking lug on the inner surface thereof adjacent the external lifting tab. A cover cap having a top wall and a peripheral wall is placed over the closure and the peripheral wall of the cover surrounds the peripheral skirt of the closure. An annular band is connected to the lower edge of the peripheral wall of the cover cap by weakened portions. The band includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced radially inwardly extending lugs that project beneath the free edge of the peripheral skirt of the closure so that the cover cap cannot be removed until the band is first removed by severing it from the closure cap. The band normally obscures the view of the indicia on the container that indicate proper alignment of the lug on the closure with the notch on the container. The cover cap normally obscures the view of the construction and indicia on the closure.